FREE
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: Kirihara has an english test coming up and the tennis team regulars want him to pass. The team studdies in the library after school. The only problem is, Kirihara is going nowhere fast. No Pairings. One shot.


Author's stuff that nobody actually cares about:

This was written FOREVER AGO backstage during my high school's production of "A Funny thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. It is based on a song called "Free." You'll get it if you listen to it. .com/watch?v=lZbWd6lKPdE only 4:37 counts. Have fun! "It's a little word but oh, the difference it makes." XD

F.R.E.E

The regulars of the Rikai dai Fuzoku tennis team sat in the library, late after school had let out. Their youngest regular player, Kirihara, Akaya, had a big test in English the following day. English was his worst subject and his grade already teetered on the edge. The team regulars all needed him to pass because if he failed the class, he would be forced to drop from the team. So far, they were going nowhere in a hurry. Jackal sighed and rubbed the top of his shiny, shaved head.

"Alright Akaya… Let's try that again… How do you spell 'freedom?'?"

Yukimura, Seichi and Sanada, Genichirou, the tennis team's captain and vice-captain stared at the younger boy intently.

"Er…"

Kirihara's jaw slackened and his emerald green eyes stared past Jackal's face at the wall. His hands rested on top of a large volume that was in English.

"I forgot…"

Sanada smacked his forehead and massaged it with his eyes shut. He had a headache and his own homework wasn't going to do itself. The only reason he was here was that Yukimura had told him it was his 'responsibility as Fukubuchou.' Honestly, he had had enough of the brat and no longer cared if he failed or passed. He wouldn't let Yukimura hear him say that of course. Yukimura did feel a little bad for dragging Sanada along against his will. He reached up and patted Sanada on the shoulder sympathetically. An exasperated, if not understanding smile played around the corners of his lips. Marui, Bunta, who sat, perched on a desk behind Jackal (not in it, on it), blew a bubble that was almost as large as his vibrantly pink head. Jackal, wishing Kirihara's parents would find him a frigging English tutor, set the papers down.

"Alright… I'll simplify it… how do you spell 'free?'"

The other boys wondered if it hurt Kirihara's brain to concentrate that hard. His face was scrunched into a frown and he stared at the table intently.

"Dude, don't hurt yourself… Actually, scratch that. It might be funny."

Niou, Masaharu smirked over his… questionable reading material.

"F… R… E squared!"

Yanagi, Renji, who was passing by with a large stack of obese text books in his arms, stared down at the youngest player. He was the assistant librarian, which meant he was not helping.

"You barely passed algebra Akaya… How on earth did you get squared?"

Kirihara, feeling trapped, snatched up his book and buried his face in it. Yanagi shook his head.

"First of all, that book is in English and I am 99.8% sure that an ape would be able to read English better than you."

Kirihara turned bright red.

"Shut up! I-I can read English fine!"

"Akaya…"

Yukimura's soft voice carried. He raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"Respect your senpai."

Kirihara bit his lip.

"Sorry, I meant; Shut up Senpai…"

Marui laughed obnoxiously before choking on his green apple bubble bum.

"Secondly…"

Yanagi pressed on as if there had been no interruptions.

"That book is upside down…"

Kirihara turned, if possible, even redder.

"I-I knew that!"

He hastily turned the book right side up, nearly dropping it in the process. Kirihara stuck his nose in the pages in order to hide. There was a thick silence broken only by Marui's chewing. Kirihara squinted at the words inches away from his bright, emerald green eyes.

"What's that right there?"

Jackal sighed and got up. He examined the spot where Kirihara was pointing over his shoulder.

"Akaya… That's a period…"

Kirihara blinked.

"Oh."

Yanagi nearly dropped his books in disbelief.

"I'm surrounded by moronic individuals…"

Marui leaned forward, popping his gum as he did so.

"Well at least SOME of us can walk around with our eyes OPEN."

"That has nothing to do with anything Bunta-Kun…"

Sanada and Yukimura stood up at the same time.

"We're going home… Akaya…"

Yukimura's navy blue eyes bored into Kirihara.

"Get yourself an English tutor."


End file.
